Glutton For Punishment
by DarthAnimus
Summary: Armada - Starscream receives his punishment for disappointing his leader. -Slash-


Author's Notes: This story is actually a request reply. It takes place during episode four, where Demolisher mentions a harsh punishment Starscream received from Megatron.

**Glutton For Punishment**

Starscream bit back a pained yelp when he was roughly pushed to the floor of the dark room Megatron had chosen for his disciplinary actions. The flyer did not struggle much as his commander tied his wrists with a chain that was hanging from the ceiling. Even though determined to seem calm on the outside he stiffened when he felt hands land on the locks of his torso armor.

"Scared, Starscream?" Megatron's voice hissed right next to the smaller decepticon's head. There was sadistic glee in the general's voice as he continued: "Good." With that the red armor fell to the floor. The sound of retreating steps followed, along with some clangs. And then Megatron came back.

There was a sudden loud bang and Starscream's optics lit up from piercing pain, like he had been slashed on the back. He was glad he was already on his knees because the surprise caused by the strike would have sent the flyer toppling to the floor.

Another bang soon echoed in the darkness, causing Starscream's frame to stiffen once more. The peaking pain dulled into a slight throbbing and the red decepticon finally caught on what was going on. Megatron had brought out a whip and seemed to be quite adept at using it.

The whip was brought down on Starscream's back once more and this time with enough force to break the synthetic skin, if the sudden wetness running down the bot's back was any indication.

A yet another whiplash followed and after it countless more. Still Starscream had not released a sound, taking turns in biting either his tongue or lower lip until they both bled, filling his mouth with the taste of his own energon.

Suddenly a soft clattering sound was heard, telling that Megatron had tossed the whip aside. A presence suddenly loomed right behind Starscream as his commander spoke: "Why won't you scream?"

Silence was the only thing Starscream gave as a reply as the taste of energon in his mouth slowly faded away. Only then did the flyer notice the complete lack of sound surrounding them. The decepticon wondered why he noticed this only now. Through the ache of his back and arms Starscream still heard the satisfied smirk in Megatron's voice as the large decepticon spoke: "I think Demolisher has had enough by now."

Unable to understand the meaning behind the words Starscream choked out his first sound, a single-worded question: "Demolisher?"

"Yes", Megatron said with a deep, rumbling chuckle. "He was listening behind the door, scared out of his wits." Another laugh was heard. "He scurried off a few moments ago. Since the scuffling has died down."

Starscream was surprised that he had not noticed it himself. He did not get to dwell on the fact for long, though, before he was distracted by something pressing against one of the many wounds on his back. That something was too soft to be his commander's finger and felt strangely warm and cold at the same time. The follower could not fight down the whimper that followed the sensation.

"Impressive, Starscream", Megatron spoke quietly but not at all softly. Soft was not an adjective Starscream, or any other decepticon at that matter, would use to describe the powerful commander. Even when the warlord was not talking with malice Starscream shivered slightly as Megatron spoke again: "I don't think any other soldier could have taken a beating like that without breaking into screams or tears."

At first Starscream had no idea how he should have responded. The small bits of recognition were rare from Megatron and Starscream grabbed onto them like a lifeline. Megatron's other hand was holding onto his arm while the other rested against his side. And suddenly Starscream spoke: "I know you wouldn't have."

The hand on the flyer's side brushed his hip as he heard hs leader shift behind him.

"No, I wouldn't have", Megatron spoke and Starscream felt the same sensation from before when something slick ran up his back and wounds. The red decepticon let out a shivering breath as Megatron reached up and released his wrists. The flyer fell down on the floor and looked up Megatron's cold face. A small trail of energon ran from the side of the larger transformer's mouth down to his chin.

"Commander..." Starscream rasped weakly, the pain in his frame weakening him. Megatron leaned down over him and grabbed his chin in his large hand. He squeezed lightly before questioning: "How come you only call me that during these moments?"

Even if Starscream had known the answer he would not have been able to speak when Megatron's mouth covered his. The by now familiar taste of his own energon was all over the tongue Starscream brushed his own against. Starscream even ran his tongue along his leader's fangs experimentally before the stronger transformer pulled away.

Starscream's bright orange optics met with Megatron's emotionless, blood red ones as the commander spoke: "Don't fail me again, Starscream." And with that he walked away, leaving Statscream lying on the cold floor alone and bleeding.

In passing Starscream realized that he knew what love felt like.

_**The End**_


End file.
